This invention relates to a ramp apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a hinge apparatus and a ramp apparatus that is used to load and unload cargo, materials, vehicles, etc. from a first platform to a second platform.
In the transportation of cargo, materials, vehicles, etc., operators find it necessary to load and unload from a first platform to a second platform. For instance, all terrain vehicles (ATV""s) have become very popular. Operators will load the ATV""s onto the bed of a truck. In order to transport the ATV into the bed, or alternatively out of the truck bed, a ramp is employed. An example of such a ramp is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,549 to Stelly and Araund entitled xe2x80x9cFOLDABLE LOADING RAMP FOR ALL TERRAIN/RECREATIONAL VEHICLES AND THE LIKExe2x80x9d.
Many times, the vehicle and/or cargo being loaded or unloaded is very heavy. Therefore, the ramps need to be constructed with sturdy materials and designed to withstand significant loads. Moreover, the ramps must be portable. In many cases, the ramp is transported with the cargo so that once the operator arrives at the proper location, the cargo is unloaded. Prior art ramps have accomplished these design features. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,397 to P. D. Schouest discloses a useful mating pair of loading and unloading ramps for use with pickup trucks, trailers and vans.
However, storage space is a premium. There is a need for these ramps to be portable, and once stored, to take up a minimum of space. Additionally, the folded ramps must be easy to handle. The ramp must be economical to manufacture. Prior and ramps use longitudinal hinges for folding lengthwise. Once these prior art ramps have been folded, they still require significant longitudinal space.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable ramp. There is also a need for a ramp that is easily stored. Further, there is a need for a ramp that can handle weighty loads. Additionally, there is a need for cost effective method of manufacturer of these ramps. These, and many other needs, will be met by a reading of the following description of the invention.
A ramp apparatus is disclosed. The ramp apparatus comprises a first and second ramp member. The first ramp includes a channel insert and the second ramp includes an arcuate insert. The arcuate insert is configured to pivotally engage the channel insert.
A slotted segment is formed on a first side of a first leg that extends from the arcuate insert. A corresponding slotted segment formed on a first side of a second leg that extends from the arcuate insert. A cross-member is placed within the slotted segment interconnecting the first leg and the second leg.
In one of the preferred embodiments, the second ramp member includes a third leg and a fourth leg, and wherein the ramp apparatus further comprises a slotted segment formed on a first side of the third leg. A corresponding slotted segment is formed on a first side of the fourth leg of the channel insert. A cross-member is placed within the slotted segment interconnecting the third leg end the fourth leg.
The ramp apparatus may further comprise a first ledge extending from the channel insert, the first ledge being received within the corresponding slotted segment of the first ramp member. A second ledge may extend from the arcuate insert, with the second ledge being received within the slotted segment of the second ramp member.
In the preferred embodiment, the ramp apparatus further comprises a first lip formed on the arcuate insert and configured to engage an underside of the first leg and the second leg of the second ramp. A second lip may be formed on the channel insert and configured to engage an underside of the first leg and the second leg of the first ramp. Accordingly, a cross-member may be placed between the first and second leg and the cross-member placed between the third and fourth leg. The ramp apparatus, in the must preferred embodiment, is constructed of an aluminum metal member.
A hinge apparatus is also disclosed. The hinge apparatus comprises an arcuate member having a first side and a second side, with a first leg extending from the first side and a second leg extending from the second side. A channel member is included having a third side and a fourth side, with a third leg extending from the third side and a fourth leg extending from the fourth side. The arcuate member is configured to engage the channel member.
In the preferred embodiment, the first leg, second leg, third leg, and fourth leg comprise an elongated tubular member having a passage formed thereon. The channel member contains a first ledge that engages the passage of the first leg and a second ledge that engages the passage of the second leg. The arcuate member contains a third ledge that engages the passage of the third leg, and a fourth ledge that engages the passage of the fourth leg.
The hinge apparatus may further comprise a first lip extending from the first side of the channel member, and wherein the first lip is adopted to engage an underside of the first leg. A second lip extends from the second side of the channel member, and wherein the second lip is adopted to engage an underside of the second leg.
A third lip may be included that extends from the first side of the arcuate member, and wherein the third lip is adopted to engage an underside of the third leg. A fourth lip that extends from the second side of the arcuate member is provided, and wherein the fourth lip is adopted to engage an underside of the fourth leg.
An advantage of the present invention is that a ramp can be folded into two parts at the hinge. Another advantage is that the ramp is portable and movable. Yet another advantage is that the ramp and hinge design results in a strong and sturdy apparatus that can be used to load and unload heavy cargo.
Another advantage is that the ramp and hinge are easily manufactured. Still yet another advantage is that the ramp with hinge can be manufactured from an assortment of metals including aluminum, steel, etc. Yet another advantage is that the ramp sides are connected by either mesh or cross bars. Another advantage is that the ramps are cost effective to manufacture.
A feature of the present invention is that the tubing used as the sides of the ramp have an elongated slot. Another feature is that the arcuate member is configured to engage an elongated channel. Yet another feature is that the arcuate member and channel member are configured to be inserted into the elongated slot of the tubing. Still yet another feature is that the tubing serves as sides for the ramp.